Magia Powietrza
thumb|right|170px|Wiatr - symbol magii powietrzaMagia powietrza uważana jest za najwszechstronniejszy z kanonów. Zawiera zaklęcia ofensywne, defensywne, wspomagające - jest też najpotężniejszym kanonem do pojedynków między magami, oferując użytkownikowi zestaw zaklęć nastawionych na przeciwstawianie się mocy innego czarodzieja. Zależność od pogody Kanon powietrza ma wiele zalet, ale nie jest pozbawiony wad. Podstawową jest uzależnienie od pogody. Wiele zaklęć bojowych, opierających się na elektryczności lub tworzących niszczycielskie wichury, osiąga pełnię niszczycielskiej mocy, kiedy naturalne warunki pogodowe same sprzyjają powstawaniu podobnych zjawisk. Mag powietrza w czasie burzy z piorunami bez trudu zasypie wrogów gradem błyskawic - ale w pogodny dzień z trudem wywoła jedno czy dwa wyładowania... podobnie ma się sytuacja z zaklęciami tworzącymi wichury - im dalej pogodzie do pożądanego efektu, tym trudniej go wywołać. Oczywiście mając dość czasu, mag powietrza może swoimi zdolnościami "pomóc" pogodzie, ale jest to żmudne zadanie - i wymaga wiedzy, kiedy odpowiednie warunki będą potrzebne. Problemy z kontrolą Drugim problemem magii powietrza jest prosty fakt, że niektóre z najpotężniejszych zaklęć mają za zadanie wywołać pewne zjawisko - są zaś bardzo ograniczone pod względem kontroli nad nim. Utworzenie cyklonu w wietrzny lub burzowy dzień nie jest trudne - ale raz stworzony, cyklon przestaje być już zaklęciem, które mag może skierować gdzie zechce - albo porzucić. Obudzona furia żywiołu rządzi się swoimi własnymi prawami i nie rozróżnia między wrogiem a sojusznikiem. W efekcie stosowanie najpotężniejszych zaklęć ofensywnych magii wiatru przypomina użycie magii ognia w dotkniętym suszą lesie - potencjał niszczący jest ogromny, ale nie znaczy to, że zdrowy na umyśle mag spróbuje z tej mocy skorzystać, jeśli będzie miał wybór. Pole bitwy Kapryśność magii powietrza, połączona z kłopotami z utrzymaniem w ryzach efektów zaklęć sprawiają, że magia powietrza nie cieszy się popularnością jako narzędzie wojny. Wyjątki są w zasadzie dwa - pierwszym jest pustynia Andala, gdzie zamieszkujący ją nomadzi potrafią wykorzystywać teoretycznie słabsze "wietrzne" zaklęcia, które pozwalają zamienić piasek pustyni w zabójczą broń przeciw obcym. Drugi wyjątek stanowi morze - zarówno na seringalskich numerramarach, jak i we flocie Wyrzutków magowie powietrza cieszą się szczególnym poważaniem, większym nawet niż magowie wody - nie ma bowiem lepszego przyjaciela żeglarzy niż sprzyjające wiatry. Społeczność magów i nauczanie Domeną kanonu powietrza jest ruch, przemieszczanie się - wszystko to jest istotne dla filozofii będącej częścią tego kanonu, ale sprawia też, że niewielu magów powietrza ma cierpliwość i ochotę siedzieć w akademii i uczyć młode pokolenia - choćby płacono im góry złota. W efekcie większość doświadczonych magów powietrza to podróżnicy, dziwacy i samotnicy, a nauczanie prowadzone jest zwykle przez wędrownych mistrzów, którzy wedle sobie tylko wiadomych kryteriow (często na podstawie kaprysu) wyszukują utalentowanych uczniów, godnych (ich zdaniem), daru mistycznej wiedzy. Największa szansa na znalezienie (czy raczej zostanie znalezionym przez) takiego nauczyciela jest na terytorium Seringali, rzadziej w Ridii - ale adepci kanonu powietrza są nieprzewidywalni i rzadko przejmują się monopolami magicznymi (Meradia, Cesarstwo) czy zakazami (Paledon). Jeśli nie ma się szczęścia trafić na podobnego mistrza (lub, trafiwszy, nie zdoła się podtrzymać jego zainteresowania swą osobą dość długo, by ukończyć naukę), jedyna szansa na poznanie kanonu to akademia w Borstronie lub któraś z rakothańskich uczelni - chyba, oczywiście, że jest się Andalijczykiem. Pustynni nomadzi stanowią największą grupę użytkowników tego kanonu - nie wiadomo jednak nic pewnego o ich metodach nauczania czy strukturze magicznej. Dodatkowo, magią powietrza posługują się niektóre Pustynne Wiedźmy, jednak i one stanowią zamknięty krąg i trzeba być jedną z nich, by skorzystać z ich nauk. Znani użytkownicy Według oficjalnych informacji, tym kanonem posługuje się obecna Czcigodna Seringali - Aurivel Shuseran. Symbolika Z magią powietrzną kojarzone są dwa kolory - biały i bladoniebieski. Symbolem kanonu jest wiatr, będący jedyną odczuwalną manifestacją powietrza. Każde zaklęcie ma swoją wartość w punktach życia. Poziomy zaklęć Poziom 1 Słabe zaklęcia na przedmioty i bliskie otoczenie. Przykładowe zaklęcia: *Korozja - powoduje korodowanie metalu. *Naelektryzowanie - naładowanie przedmiotu energią elektryczną. *Podskok - zaklęcie umożliwiające skakania w górę (do 5 metrów) *Pomuch - wywołanie silnego podmuchu powietrza (zgasi niewielkie ognisko). Poziom 2 Słabe zaklęcia ofensywne, słabe czary ochronne Przykładowe zaklęcia: *Elektrowstrząsy - niewielki ładunek elektryczny zadaje 2+1k6 obrażeń. *Iskry - kilka iskier elektrycznych wypuszczonych w tym samym momencie na odległość do 5 metrów, każda zadaje 1k4 obrażeń. *Krzyk/Roztrzaskanie - mag wywołuje niskie dźwięki słyszane zarówno przez ludzi, jak i zwierzęta/możliwość rozbijania przedmiotów z kruchych materiałów. *Powietrzna tarcza - niewidzialna bariera do 1m2, która jest w stanie wytrzymać uderzenie pojedynczego zaklęcia z trzeciego poziomu. *Strumień wiatru - czar, który jest w stanie zmienić kierunek czaru ofensywnego do 2 poziomu. Poziom 3 Średniej mocy czary na bliskie otoczenie, atakujące oraz ochronne. Przykładowe zaklęcia: *Błyskawica - wiązka energii, zadająca 5k6 obrażeń. *Porażający dotyk - dowolna część ciała maga poraża ładunkiem elektryczny (obrażenia zależne od długości kontaktu). *Przyspieszenie - zwiększa szybkość dwukrotnie. *Swobodne spadnie - umożliwia bezpieczne wylądowanie obiektu z wysokości nie większej niż 50 metrów. *Widmowe dźwięki - tworzenie różnego rodzaju odgłosów w odległości nie większej niż 10 metrów. Poziom 4 Silne zaklęcia na bliskie otoczenie, mocne ochornne oraz ofensywne Przykładowe zaklęcia: *Implozja - zapadnięcie się niemagicznego przedmiotu o powierzchni nie większej niż 2m2 *Kompresyjna tarcza - rozrzedzenie lug zagęszczenie powietrza tuż przed magiem o powierzchni nie większej niż 2m2, tworząc tarczę, która zatrzymuje pociski lub gasi (w przypadku ognistych zaklęć), tarcza nietrwała *Lewitacja - uniesie się maga w powietrze na wysokość nie większą niż 10 metrów tylko w górę w linii prostej. *Piorun - (tylko na powietrzu), ładunek eletryczny spadający z nieba zadający 6+2k10 obrażeń. *Wichura - wywołuje wiatr o prędkości do 80km/h (szczegółów szukajcie tutaj). Poziom 5 Zaklęcia na dalsze otoczenie, bardzo silne czary ochronne. Przykładowe zaklęcia: *Cyklon - wytworzenie spiralnej fali powietrza o prędkości do 90km/h *Czerpanie - mag jest w stanie przekształcić powietrze w energię życiową (raz na dobę). *Latanie - możliwość przemieszczania się w powietrzu na wysokości nie większej niż 20 metrów do wyczerpania punktów życia. *Łańcuch błyskawic - łańcuch czterech błyskawic, które uderzają w cztery losowo wybrane osoby każda następna zadaje 10% mniejsze obrażenia, pierwsza może zadać 5+4k10 obrażeń. *Rozproszenie magii - niweluje dowolne zaklęcie, nie musi sie udać. Kategoria:Zasady